


At the Beach

by thawrecka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand siblings at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

Here Gaara can bury his feet up to the ankle in sand and nobody bats an eye. The wet sand squelches between his toes, strange and fascinating.

Temari pulls up her skirt and runs about in the water, then splashes Kankuro. He sputters for a moment, then it's on, serious water fight.

Gaara listens to them laughing and shrieking from the beach.

Here they play like normal children, not killers.


End file.
